Confidant
by klutzysunshine
Summary: The first person Eleanor confides in about her pregnancy is Michael (mostly because figures it out first).


Eleanor really didn't want to talk to Michael about the situation she was currently in but after he guessed - pretty quickly at that - she decided to go ahead and have a conversation with the demon. "I've had tons of pregnancy scares over the years but this is the first fucking time the test actually came out positive," she told him.

Michael gave her an encouraging smile but it didn't help. "Eleanor, what do you want to do? Have you come to a decision yet?"

She cocked her head as something occurred to her and then she had to ask purely out of curiosity. "Do abortions cost you points? Is that something that sends you to the Bad Place?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. No one on either side judges someone for that choice." There were a few other actions in which that was the case but none of them currently applied to Eleanor so Michael didn't bring them up.

"This is huge, you know? I'm actually knocked up. There's a baby that Chidi and I made in there!" Eleanor gestured towards her stomach. "I suck at dealing with kids so how am I supposed to make a good parent? How is Chidi?"

"Eleanor, do you want to be better at this than your parents?" Michael questioned.

Eleanor nodded her head frantically. "Of course I do! I wouldn't screw up a kid up like they did. I'd make sure they'd have a good childhood. But I'm absolutely fucking terrified, Michael."

He put his hands on top of hers. "Eleanor, talk to him. I'm sure you'll both be terrified but you'll also have the rest of the group. We'll help you out. Neither of you are alone."

"I can't believe I actually went to a demon for parenting advice and that it helped," Eleanor mused.

"Well, you are one of my best friends and I love you. Now go talk to Chidi!" Michael urged. As soon as she stood up, he hugged her.

"Thanks?" Then Eleanor went to go find her boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch and watching a movie with Tahani, Jason, and Janet.

"Hey, where have you been?" Chidi asked her, grinning. "You and Michael were in there for a while."

"Nothing important. Let's go to our room - I want to talk to you about something."

"They're going to have sex!" a delighted Jason yelled. Tahani rolled her eyes at the man for saying aloud what she had only been thinking.

"Sure." Chidi stood up, puzzled (a little worried too), and followed his girlfriend back to their bedroom.

Eleanor wrung her hands for a few minutes, stalling out of fear, before she finally decided to blurt it out. "You knocked me the fuck up. We're having a baby."

Chidi's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yup. Three tests came out positive, and I have to make an appointment with a doctor. And as much as the thought scares the ever living fuck out of me, I want this baby. How about you?"

Eleanor had been pacing back and force but Chidi put his hand out and stopped her dead in tracks then pulled her closer to him. "Eleanor, I never thought something like this would happen to me. One of our friends is a demon and the other is a robot. We found each other in the afterlife numerous times and then again here on Earth. I love you. You're the only thing I've _ever_ been sure about in my entire life. Add the baby to the list because I love them already too."

Much to her embarrassment, Eleanor burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too. Guess we're doing this."

"Guess we are," he murmured, beaming from ear to ear. He splayed his hand across her stomach.

A knock on the door ruined the moment. "Did you tell him? Can we come in now and celebrate?" Michael asked.

They sprung apart, laughing. "Sure!" Eleanor yelled, ignoring the look of love on Chidi's face because it was so intense she was going to start crying again.

The others burst into the room and pulled them in for a hug. "Name the baby Michael or Michelle or Michaela," the demon urged excitedly.

"We are not naming the baby after you," Chidi declared.

"How about me?" Tahani ventured.

"No," came Eleanor's automatic response. Tahani instantly started pouting but she refused to budge.

And the others were there to welcome the newest member of the family when Chidi and Eleanor's daughter was born seven months later.


End file.
